Our main objectives are to continue our studies on carcinogens and chromatin along two broad lines: One dealing with relationships between poly ADP-ribosylation of chromosomal proteins and functions in DNA repair mechanisms; and secondly, to continue our studies on the overall importance of nucleosomal conformation on interactions of carcinogens with DNA.